Sitcom Show episode list
This is the episode list for Sitcom Show, the parody series. Series Overview Season 1: '''15 '''Season 2: '''15 '''Season 3: Season 1 Episode 1: (Prologue) Eric Moves In: 'After graduating from John P. Wesley University, Eric and his roommate Etsuko (Et for short) win a chance to go to Yoshkok, Yoshland. However, it turns out that they are actually moving there because David Larry Tremaine hasn’t been deported yet, and soon they encounter a group of mildly bad boys (and a girl). '''Episode 2: The Mighty Garbage: ' '''Episode 3: Garden Warfare: Episode 4: What Garry Dotter Meant: Episode 5: This Item Isn’t Available In This Crap: Episode 6: Copyright Infringement Sucks: Episode 7: Horrible Career Points: 'Kenna is invited to substitute a sick employee of a newly opened horror-themed shop because the limited number of employees is seven. However, after work, he starts to bring Halloween costumes to children and cosplay materials for the rest of Yoshkok. '''Episode 8: Stu’s Huge Jackpot: '''Stu is believed to have won the lottery and is now buying expensive products, including a golden SNES. '''Episode 9: Mr. Idiot: ' 'Episode 10: Road Tripped: '''Kenna takes his friends on a road trip to Chiyosh Rai to meet a visiting tourist, only they are actually going to a Korn concert instead. '''Episode 11: Jacksonville: '''Upon stumbling upon an abandoned amusement park, Eric, Et, and their two best friends Jackson and Rye argue about their own ideas and especially the names when they plan to remodel it. '''Episode 12: Harvey Must Die: '''Jake has to babysit four siblings after their parents give them to him and his friends while they are away. However, thanks to Kenna, he sees children’s shows evil after learning the truth about ''Harvey and Pals, which the children are watching, and so he plans to get the real Harvey arrested for copyright infringement. '''Episode 13: Warning: Stupid People: Episode 14: Into the Barf: Episode 15: (Season Finale) My Emotions In Me: '''Stu’s emotions try to help him get over a doctor’s appointment only to cause him to throw a fit about getting his middle finger poked. Season 2 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Welcome to the Future: Episode 2: The Hunt For Super Mario Party:'' ''A day before the release of Super Mario Party, a cold-inflicted Jake gets the group together on a long hard trip to GameStop, in which he is responsible for ranting on the new features that the other Mario Party ''games didn’t have until this. '''Episode 3: Consider Me An Alien: '''Eric and Et practice for their first trick-or-treating walk around Yoshkok only for Et to get caught by Yosh alien investigators due to being dressed as Dielan of ''Crystal Shard G. Episode 4: My Mega Pony: Episode 5: Worst Costume Ever: 'Eric and Stu are invited to attend a costume party hosted by Kyle Alton, whose family name resembles the Afton family from ''Five Nights at Freddy’s. Meanwhile, Jake, Kenna, and Et try to look for dead bodies to decorate the house for their Halloween party only to end up in a flooded area. '''Episode 6: I Am Your Father’s Brother’s Nephew’s Cousin’s Former Roommate: '''After watching Star Wars, Eric learns that he’s not the only person in the group who has a roommate when the former roommate of Jake’s uncle’s nephew’s cousin comes to visit. '''Episode 7: Kung-Fu Tramp Masters: '''The group decides to take Stu to Freddie’s Tramps and Pizza for his birthday. There, Stu takes to nearly never ending dodgeball and stabs a piñata, but he is freaked out by what the animatronics look like. '''Episode 8: Dragon’s Balls Zee: '''Kenna visits with his old childhood friend Jay, who invites him to hang out with him until he hears a legend about a dragon that grants wishes, so they set out to find its balls. '''Episode 9: Luke and Duke: '''Luke’s younger brother Duke visits after a year of absence. '''Episode 10: Pranksgiving Day: Episode 11: Old Sucker: Episode 12: TortureFest: '''Eric and his friends attend TortureFest, where they are treated like kings and a queen by employees dressed as demons. '''Episode 13: Fortissimo!: '''An orchestral concert gets out of hand when Eric, Et, Jackson, and Rye add random effects to it after seeing it boring. '''Episode 14: How To Train Your Mouth: Episode 15: (Season Finale) A Very Hot Christmas: Season 3 Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Caged in the Balls: '''Actor Michael Grimm is coming to Yoshkok and Ella tries to be his ‘Sonia’. However, Luke finds himself jealous of him and challenges him to a fighting game-styled match. '''Episode 2: Terrible Twenties: '''Luke’s pen pal Adolf, who comes from Germany, visits on his twentieth birthday, but the guys believe that the dictator has risen from the dead until Adolf reveals his last name: Slikk, and what’s worse is that Ella calls him ‘slick’, so Luke tries to stop all of this so he can invite him to stay at his birthday party. '''Episode 3: I Look Like the Perfect Guy: Episode 4: Whiz-terfall: Episode 5: Chocolate Chaos: Episode 6: Man’s Best Friend?: Episode 7: Jake, Don’t Be a Star: 'While rehearsing for a Yosh version of ''The Exorcist, Jake accidentally summons Kenna’s inner demon from him. They try to calm him down and especially get him to remember his human life, but end up combining the lyrics to the original ''Muppet Babies ''theme song with Sonic-themed lyrics. '''Episode 8: Thrown Back: Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3